


Pretty Boy

by gayporn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Cheating, Feminine Harry, Feminization, Insecure Harry, M/M, Panties, Sex, Short Shorts, Skirts, Slutty Harry, Sugar Baby Harry, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Louis, Sweet Harry, Top Louis, crop tops, girly Harry, larry smut, mmmmmm, sex and more sex, zmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1471954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayporn/pseuds/gayporn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Pretty boys have one thing in mind and that is to get properly groped, touched, and fucked in every way and in every angle possible. They like to dress and feel beautiful, become the sluttiest of the night (although they hate that term), and turn out to be a preppy lovely young lad in the morning dressed in pretty clothes. Ah, but the perks of being a pretty boy includes finding a hot rich daddy to spoil the fuck out of you and all you got to do is give your body up for a sexual ride</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://twitter.com/harryonmen">Twitter</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Boy

 

It wasn't rocket science to find out how these two met. Just an honest word here. Louis Tomlinson was a businessman that partied at night and worked all day. He never really found interest in being a stuck up worker, he knew how to live and he knew how to fuck. The man was short, but filled from head to toe with a snappy personality and determination. His eyes were crafted beautifully with blue and specks of inner green and yellow, his lips and chin contained slight stubble that drove women and men wild, his smile held an enticing touch of judgment and honor, and his body was lovely shaped and meant for groping when he fucked his nightly gift into the mattress. As a businessman, it's alright to just lay around and have a bit fun. Then again, he never thought about making an actual attachment to one of the boys he had met within a bar. His eyes craved for him, the white skin, lanky body, pretty green eyes, his tall length and long legs, he craved Harry Styles.

 

Who was Harry Styles? Pretty boy that reached the age of twenty and had an honorable and gorgeous body that swayed side to side when he dirty danced with a group of older and younger men on the dance floor. Those green eyes were always blown wide with interest and all he wanted was a man that made him feel infinity.

 

That's when they met each other.

 

-

 

"You're a charming one, eh?" The blue eyed man had his head tossed back and elbows propping him up against the bar table, music blowing wide and drinks tossed here and there. His eyes were roaming over a random young lad that blushed to himself.

 

Before any of the two continued a loud wolf whistle of dozens of people was heard through the bar and their attention turned to the colorful dance floor. Louis's interest was caught and he stood on his feet with an alcoholic beverage in hand.

 

"What the hell?" He pondered as he left the stranger behind to take a glance at the ruckus, walking further due to do the crowd blocking his sight.

 

Well, what he saw in front him surprised him more than it should have. He gasped, "Holy shit."

 

There, in the center of the dance floor was a young male in... A red skirt with stripes, short and complemented with netted leggings, tight along his pale body with a top tied with a knotted style behind his broad back. His hair was in girly curls that flew side to side as he danced. Who the fuck was this?! Louis wondered and that wasn't the only attention grabber. The kid had himself grinding and sweating between two tall men, hands trying to slip under the boy's skirt. Everyone around the room was encouraging the trio as the men pushed open and widened the pale skinned legs, watching that face contort into pleasure, his eyes closed and lips shit open. Wet and red as well, after a good snog and bite from the man in front.

 

Louis's mouth widened to a smile, he was blown away by that kid right there and he wanted to try and judging by the slutty behavior the lad had possessed, maybe Louis trying at this was going to be a piece of cake.

 

He paid close attention with intent eyes as the young lad swayed and shook his arse into the air all while the older men slapped and pinched along his milky thighs. Louis hadn't even realized when his tongue too a turn to lick over his lips, he was intrigued by the curly boy's nature.

 

He wanted a taste.

 

-

 

Cheers had died down as soon as the dirty show was over, the trio were panting in a frantic pace as they gulped down a couple more beverages.

 

Louis had decided that this was his chance to make a move.

 

"Perfect."  He mumbled.

 

The older guys had walked off towards their own destinations, leaving the gorgeous boy behind to delve into drink and sit with legs spread and skirt barely covering his thighs.

 

His feet stopped their pace and took himself to sit at the blue stool that stood close to the red where curly boy sat, "Well hello there."

 

Green eyes shot up with filled cheeks from the drink he consumed and Louis was terrified that he was going to lose it.

 

He watched as the boy's Adam's apple bobbed to swallow the mucky drink, "Oh- ahem. Sorry, bit stuck with the drinking." Harry chuckled, pointing towards the bottle in his left hand, "I- uh- you need anything?" He asked.

 

Louis lurched in his position because wow that voice was extremely gorgeous, not what he expected from what his eyes saw, but this was excellent.

 

"Oh-" Louis mentally rolled his eyes as soon as it hit him that he was leaving the guy hanging, "I am Louis Tomlinson and now I don't need anything-" his blue eyes stared into the green as he continued, "b-but I would love to help you out."

 

"Help me out?" Harry cocked his head to the side, his curls falling to the side, "What do you propose with that?" His lips smacked against each other and propped a leg over the other. Fuck..

 

Louis mentally slapped himself in utter shame because here he was at a loss of word to this...this gorgeous creature, "I don't know. Goodness. Sorry mate, you could say-" this is it, either too big or go home, "I want to have a little fun." Louis voice lowered as his hand took a place in contrast over Harry's pale thigh. His fingers played along in tune as they beat gently over the skin and honestly, his arm heated up because wow.

 

"Quite unfair don't you think?" The boy murmured.

 

Louis jerked his hand away, "Pardon?"

 

"Well at least let me give you my name before you touch me up." He giggled.

 

Louis's mouth went dry in shame, but nonetheless he blushed, "Well introduce yourself then."

 

"Alright, okay." He sat comfortable and tossed his head back with his elbows propping him up against the black table. His neck white and creamy, laced with hickies from the earlier in incident, "I am Harry Styles. Proud to call myself a pretty boy. I enjoy good fucks and cash."

 

Louis gulped, this kid was straight forward and fuck he was hot. "Well then, I can tell you that I can offer both."

 

Harry's lips perked up, "Ah. So you got cash. How much you make a year?"

 

"What?" Louis scoffed, "Really now."

 

"Well. Money's a real weakness. I'm not a whore, just someone who's fall on my knees for a shit load of cash. Say... How old are you?"

 

"Oh." Louis smiled, "I'm actually 22 and you?"

 

Harry's eyes flashed a bright glint of... Desire? "Perfect." He whispered.

 

"Pardon?"

 

"Oh uh- say shall we take this somewhere else?" Harry asked.

 

Louis's lips were high up as pearly white teeth flashed, "I say we shall."

 

-

 

After tremendous moments of trying to not lunge at each other, they were back over at Louis's flat and wow was the home huge. Harry had his intentions in the right direction and that was get if a good fuck and cash in his hands and maybe a chance at spending some quality time with this guy.

 

"Would you like anything?" Louis asked as he headed towards the kitchen and Harry had slumped over the the large white couch within the living room.

 

Harry had shook his head as he spread himself out over the couch, it was cool against his warm skin and it felt so good. He hoped though, maybe he'll get a lay with this guy and possibly snoop around the house while he's knocked out, and take some cash and beat it.

Maybe he should make this moment a bit memorable....

 

-

 

Louis had quickly rushed out of the living room area to grab a few items. Yeah you guessed it, lube, condoms, and fuck. He was unexceptionally turned on, but he didn't want to rush it so probably just shove those things down his pocket as he heads back to where Harry was.

 

"Say would you want-" Louis gasped. Oh fuck. Fuckfuckfuck. "Oh god."

 

Harry had his curls fanned out over the armrest of the couch and one leg was tossed over the top of the couch and the other keeping balance against the floor. Oh, but his hands were playing in a naughty formation between those wide and spread open legs.

 

"H-Hey." Harry strangled out, "Y-You should know I-oh- don't like waiting."

 

"Um." Louis was a loss of words once again as he stared at those hands, right before him a panoramic view of Harry finger fucking and jerking himself off, "Uh."

 

The curly haired slut rolled his eyes, "Get your fat rich ass right here and fuck me!" Harry moaned in annoyance.

 

"Oh. Oh yes. I-" Louis ran, literally fucking ran as he fell over the boy's body, "You're so fucking-"

 

Harry whimpered as Louis's clothed body brushed against his hardened cock. The netted leggings were enticing and calling Louis in, his skirt was pushed back to reveal the intimate area and fuck.

 

"Louis." Harry hissed as he jerked down into the sofa, trying to thrust himself up against Louis's warm body.

 

The older man couldn't hold back as his lips took a hold and sucked onto the white skin, his lips sucking along Harry's neck. He moaned to add an extra affect, sending vibrations down straight to Harry's cock.

 

"Fuck- just- ugh touch me already." Harry hissed, jerking off and with his own hands.

 

Louis nodded in silence as he pulled away, looking down beneath to the disheveled boy, curls here and there and his top slightly askew. He was so fucking pretty and that skirt just makes it even more delicious. Louis peeled off his shirt tossing it to the side.

 

"Hurry." Harry whined, "Take off your fucking pants already and fuck me!"

 

"Quite desperate don't you think?" Teased Louis.

 

"Desperate?" Harry mocked, "Maybe, but you can't blame me for wanting more up my ass."

 

"Well-" Louis peeled off his jeans and threw it as well, along with his boxers, "You can't blame me for being a tease. I like-" he looked over to Harry and trailed the tip of his finger down the boy's cheek who shuddered, "Taking things more into my hands."

 

Louis smirked and Harry looked up confused. He stayed still now, but breaths going quick. "What?"

 

"I mean-" Louis hand moved forward to drag along Harry's chest, lowering down to his belly, and down his torso, "You're a pretty boy right? Love, I'm not the type to let someone like you leave that easily." He chuckled, "You think you'll get an easy fuck, grab my cash, and then leave?"

 

Harry's eyes widened... Well that was his plan and he hoped Louis would have been knocked out during the cash part. Just so he could get an extra load.

 

"Hm. I thought so. Listen-" his hand wrapped around the heated hard on, Harry hissed a tad and closed his eyes as Louis slowly fondled with him, "I will fuck you, I'll give you money, but you're not leaving." He groped the boy and Harry let out a strangled cry, "You're a whore."

 

Harry's nose scrunched up in annoyance to the name. He wasn't a whore, he didn't like being called that. Whores were people who slept around and got paid, not enjoying it at all. Harry though, he slept with people he chose. People who wanted him and had cash. Older men with lots of cash.

 

"I-I'm not a whore. Fuck you-" Harry moaned out loud and surprising one as he felt the brush of Louis's thumb over his tip, pushing and playing along with the pre cum.

 

"You're so fucking wet. Christ-" Louis leaned over, as if it was a normal thing to do and licked a stripe up to the tip of Harry's cock, "You taste good too."

 

Harry whimpered and hid his face to the corner of the couch, he felt so exposed and vulnerable because Louis knew what his plan was and here he was.

 

"Hm. I wonder if you're actually good as you look." Louis chuckled, his hands worked along Harry's body as if he were experimenting.

 

"What are you-"

 

"Sh." Louis shushed Harry up and proceeded to pull at the strings holding his shirt, "I want a peek at how pretty you are."

 

"Yeah, but-"

 

"I want to take it slow alright?"

 

"Louis- OH FUCK." His head had shot back against the couch as he moaned, "unghhhhhh."

 

Louis had been a little shit and made sure his finger had played along the end of Harry's ass. His fingers were searching, exploring and soon his hands had wrapped along Harry's small thighs, pulling the apart, leaning his own face in to smell the scent of Harry's horny state.

 

"Make all the noise you want. It's just you and me." Louis affirmed and didn't hold back as he shot his tongue into the boy's arse, licking a long stripe, including small bites and kisses.

 

Harry's hands shot up to the armrest to grasp and hold on, "Fuck! Louis please." Harry cried harder as the tongue protruded his opening, "Louuuuuu!"

 

Louis pulled off and sat back. He was naked himself and aching, "Now come here, baby. I've got something for you to play with." Louis giggled.

 

Harry was tingling inside and his arse clenched in search of the warm wet substance, but he wasn't quite ready yet when Louis had pulled him up and placed him down on to his cock.

"Ah fuck." Harry dropped his red flushed face into Louis's shoulder, his pretty curls tickling Louis's chin.

 

Louis laughed, trying to thrust up to grind against Harry's ass cheeks. His hands went towards the netted leggings to slightly scratch along and slowly, slowly trail up Harry's body.

 

Louis was having fun, honestly, his hands couldn't have found anything better to play with. Harry was creamy white and bruises would look perfect along his skin. How did he get so lucky?

 

"You're fucking beautiful. In a slutty way." Louis whispered.

 

"T-Thanks?" Harry blushed and what he felt inside wasn't what he was expecting.

 

"Your eyes- they're so-" Louis's hands clasped Harry's cheeks to pull him close, "God."

 

That was the moment when their lips clashed together, Louis sucking along Harry's bottom lip, "Your cock so perfect, your ass is so soft, and these lips-" Louis pulled away and stared at the red plush, "They're so fucking big."

 

Harry had no words to say as he worked his hands down Louis's chest, "Then-" he leaned in, blowing slight air into Louis's ear, "let me show you what this pretty boy could do."

 

Louis's laugh came out breathless as Harry lifted himself off of his lap and headed towards the coffee table that sat in the middle of the room. He placed his arse down onto the table, widening his legs to give Louis a full view, but what came out from the boy's lips wasn't what Louis expected.

 

Harry closed his eyes as he tossed his head back and whispered, "Daddy."

 

Louis's eyes shot wide open as he watched Harry slump down onto the table, his hand coming forth to touch himself, "Daddy- Daddy please." Harry whimpered, "You look so good, you look so yummy, I-I want your cock in me."

 

"Ha-"

 

"Ungh." Harry had his fingers reaching to his already wet hole, trying to urge in a finger, "Daddy fuck me hard, slow, fast, just fuuuuuck me."

 

Louis's lips were slim and shut tight as he watched, "Baby looks so good."

 

"Ungh only for you." Harry removed his hand and looked straight at Louis, "do you think I'm pretty Daddy?" Harry giggled and stood onto his feet, swirling around in pride with his loose top and frilly red skirt, "Do you?"

 

Louis moaned and stood up as well, standing right by Harry's body and pulling him straight into his chest.

 

"Oh!" Harry laughed once more as he looked straight at Louis, "Does Daddy want to play now?"

 

"Fucking hell, Harry."

 

-

 

"D-Daddy!" Harry screamed.

 

"Louder. Come on Daddy wants to hear his baby." Louis whispered. His thrusts were quick and angry as he pushed onto the boy that sat on his lap. Harry was sitting with his bare back against Louis's chest as he grind down, the skirt had played along as he bounced on Louis's cock.

 

"Y-You're so f-fucking big." Harry hissed, "Feels so, you're fucking thick, Daddy."

 

Louis chuckled and grabbed Harry's cock once more, "And baby's really, really tight."

 

The two were on edge, naked and hot as they stirred in their mess. Soon, with a loud abrupt moan, Harry had released with a shuddering orgasm. His legs stopping their movements and body going limp as he came soundly into Louis's fist. His cock had shot cum far and wide, like a waterfall with Louis's hands and spilled over the pair, even getting over Harry's curls and face. The older man gave a shudder like shout as he came into the boy as well and soon his lips were brought up to a smile as he pecked along Harry's warm shoulder and licking over the saltiness.

 

"You alright babe?" Louis whispered.

 

Harry was too tired to respond, fucked out and weak at the moment, but he nodded anyway. He then pouted as he looked over his stained clothes.

 

"My skirt is dirty." He whined. "That was my favorite one too."

 

Louis chuckled, "You have more?" He got Harry off of him and gently laid him back onto the couch as he went off to grab something to clean themselves off with.

 

Harry sighed, "Well of course I do. I have a wardrobe back at my place. Why wouldn't I have more? These are my favorite things to wear."

 

"You mean dressing like a slut?" Louis teased.

 

Harry scoffed, "Can you quit with the degrading terms already? I'm not into being called a slut."

 

"Well.." Louis shrugged and came back in. This was his problem and this was why he tended to get slapped in the face when he brought other lads home from the bar. He was a pushy man that asked awful things and commented them like a shitty person, "I pretty much see only that off of you when you wear these things."

 

Harry grasped the towel offered to him. Okay wow. WOW. He comes here, gives the man a good fuck, and now he's being called a slut? Excuse him?

 

"Ya know. When someone says you should shut your fucking mouth, you should. I told you. I don't like being called a slut of a whore. I'm just a guy good at fucking."

 

Louis rolled his eyes, "You wanted to run off with my money."

 

"Ugh! Doesn't mean I'm a whore! I use money for necessities not personally." Harry murmured.

 

"That reminds me-" Louis blinked a couple of times as he asked, "Do you go to bars to get guys to pick you up and pay you? It seems as though."

 

Harry's eyes widened because here was that fucking rich ass of a man calling him out that he was a whore, "Excuse me? When I told you I don't want to be called a whore, you're still at it! I have a fucking reputation at bars as a 'pretty boy' not to whore around. Whores have masters to work for, I don't! I don't sleep with anyone that's got cash in their wallets! I pick people! I PICK. I don't do it as a living you sick fuck! Fuck you!" Harry shouted. He got up to be an intimidating opponent,  but his legs wobbled from the early orgasm and he fell back into the couch.

 

Louis sucked in a breath of guilt as he slowly let it out, "oh. Uh sorry. I didn't mean to offend-"

 

"Well you fucking did!"

 

"I yeah- I can tell. Sorry I'm just loose with words when I'm curious."

 

"Hell you are." Harry murmured, "I gave you my body and you fucked with my personal space."

 

"Sorry!" Louis exclaimed, "What do I do to pardon my shitty self."

 

Harry looked up with green eyes and sat up, suddenly feeling a bit vulnerable to the nudity between them, "Well since you ruined my skirt, I want a new one."

 

Louis nodded and sat back against the couch, closing his eyes as Harry sat over his lap once more with a smirk, they were naked and their skins were hot against each other. "I also want-" Harry whispered and kissed along Louis's neck, "You to be my rich, fuckable, and hot-" he pulled away with pretty pink lips at a grin, "Daddy."

 

Louis's eyes shot open as he gasped, "I have a feeling this was all planned."

 

Harry shrugged, "Maybe, but I have been searching for one-" h3 had the tip of his index finger dragging down Louis's stubble cheek, "Rich man like you to be the one. I have a feeling I found him, it's amazing how he's also an asshole. Perfect attitude for a Daddy."

 

"You're one of a kind, Styles." Louis chuckled.

 

"You're one of a kind as well, Tomlinson." Harry giggle and it was such a bright pretty giggle, Louis wanted to cry.

 

"Why, though?"

 

Harry thought a bit and hummed before he gave a response, "I love men. Cute, hot, rich, sassy men. Besides, every pretty boy needs a rich Daddy. I actually love, love men and fuck when they touch me it's like- like dipping yourself in milk chocolate."

 

Louis laughed and Harry smiled as he bounced a bit over Louis's chest, "Yeah, yeah sure. I'll get you the skirt and all, but become your Daddy? Clarify on that?"

 

"You own me." Harry whispered, "You fucking own my body and you can do what you want. In return I want you-" he poked against Louis's chest, "To doll me up. I have been wanting new panties for a while, but I never got the chance. Maybe some pretty perfumes too. Just- just make me your pretty doll."

 

Louis looked at Harry, straight into his face and could see the lustful look in them. The kid wanted to be owned. Now that's something far beyond Louis could have imagined. He thought about it and honestly with the money he had possessed l, this wouldn't be a hard task at all and he could have as much fun as he could with this beautiful creature. His hands led up over to Harry's bum and gave a strong squeeze and watched as Harry instantly arched his back and moaned musically, it was such a pretty sight. Like an experiment, he squeezed around once more.

 

Harry was fucking beautiful.

 

"I accept." Louis affirmed.

 

Harry laughed breathlessly, "Yes."

 

-

 

That's how it was really. Harry had slept over naked and cuddled up Louis chest after they had washed off their bodies together. Harry was content and it was nice to know he's got a place to be at now. It wasn't like he had a dark past, he was just tired of giving a fuck and just wanted to get attached to someone, and get spilled too.

 

It was the next morning and Harry had rushed off to go receive some items from the kitchen to quickly stir up breakfast. Louis had consented his offer and they were going to go shop for his new skirts and clothes. Louis had already prepared a room for him within the large flat and this was thrilling.

 

Harry though, quickly slipping on his dirtied skirt with barely anything else on, was scurrying in the kitchen to cook something up and searched for the utensils.

 

-

 

Louis sighed happily in his sleep as he rolled over, but was met with a cold side of the bed. His eyes popped open and scurried up with slight anger. Had the kid left him? Or did he dream all this shit?

 

That's when his nose caught the scent of bacon and eggs. His stomach grumbled and his face illuminated to a smile. Looks like pretty boy is being a sweet little house pet.

 

He slipped on a couple of sweats and brushed his teeth before he headed off down.

 

-

 

"Where the fuck are those stupid cups?!" Harry murmured to himself. He was bent down, bum up, as he searched through the cabinets below. He already had the meals set up, but the drinks. If he only could spot the damn cups.

 

Suddenly he felt a hand feeling up under his red garment and he hissed a bit as nails dug into his skin. He got up slowly and as soon as he stood, the other man's body pushed him against the counter. Hands were playing along his intimate and barely covered bum, while the other had played with his chest.

 

"Well good morning to you." Harry whispered and shuddered as lips sucked along his neck.

 

"Morning, beautiful. What's baby up to?"

 

"Well I am making Daddy a yummy breakfast before we leave." Harry smiled and acted innocent as he wiggled his bum over Louis's abdomen, "But it looks like you're into eating something else."

 

Louis laughed and spun Harry around, pushing him up over the counter and quickly spread out Harry's legs before the curly haired boy could even react.

 

"You're right about that, love." Louis hissed. He leaned in between Harry's legs all while the other had watched with curious eyes.

 

Harry's lips were open and round as he spread out his legs ever wider as Louis's hands had kept them apart. Louis's heavy breath was warm and wet over his cock, he was in heaven.

 

"Well?" Harry urged, "You gonna just stare at me like that? Or ya gonna taste."

 

Louis rolled his eyes, "You're better than any breakfast, honestly." And with that he leaned in and licked a stripe up Harry's cock. His teeth marked against Harry's skin and tongue played along his entrance.

 

Harry was beginning to pant because wow was this hell of a ride. His insides were twisting and he could barely move his legs did to Louis's hands. The scene was so fucking obscene with their breakfast innocently laid out on the table and Harry over the counter with that stupid skirt on getting eaten out by Louis.

 

This was going to be a bit more fun than Harry had expected.

 

-

 

As soon as they finished up their foods and everything. Louis had made sure to stop by Harry's home to help him pack up quickly with items he was going to need, including clothes and such. It was annoying to drive back and forth so Harry could place his items away and change into clothes to wear before they went shopping.

 

Louis was surprised enough, but he didn't expect anything for what he was about to see.

 

-

 

"Harry?! You ready?" Louis was at the bottom of the stairs, looking into the upper halls from below as he searched from below.

 

"Almost!" Harry called back.

 

"Well hurry up. Do you want anything else besides just well- girly stuff?"

 

"Toys would be lovely!"

 

Louis scoffed to himself, of course.

 

"Alright! I'm here." Harry was scurrying down the stairs and okay woah.

 

"What. The. Fuck." Louis stared at the boy and hell.

 

He was a fucking chick or what. He didn't even know. Harry had a set of curls twirled in with a flowery head band, looking down to Harry's face he had slight red lip gloss over them, then he wore a short red top that revealed the end of his tattoo and fuck his whole stomach was showing, and for fuck's sake he was wearing a frilly pink skirt that barely passed his mid thighs!

 

"What are you wearing?!" Louis gasped. It was hot, really, but they were going out in public.

 

"Oh? Uh do I look nice?" Harry asked with a genuine tone as he spun around. He was gorgeous, "When I don't go to bars these are the usual things I wear. They make me prettier in the day!"

 

What.

 

"Um? Do you like- not have regular clothes?" Louis didn't mean any offense, he thought the pretty boy stuff was just for sex and kinky moves.

 

Okay, but Harry felt a slight surge of insecurity cause in a way Louis was right..."Silly, these are my regular clothes. Just because I have a dick doesn't mean I can't wear the pretty stuff. I just-" Harry shrugged, "um- yeah. Y-You don't mind me going out like this do you?"

 

Louis smiled, "I don't mind. We're just you know going out and it isn't a bar where people are too drunk to care, it's like actual people."

 

Harry frowned, "Oh." He picked at the ends of his skirt as he walked back up, "I'll go uh change-"

 

"Oh Harry, baby come on. I don't mind. You look gorgeous. Let's go." Louis pulled Harry's wrist and brought him down.

 

Harry was instantly cheerful again and hopped on his heels, "Alright!"

 

-

 

"Which one looks better?" Harry asked as he looked at the variety of short skirts on the rack, "Pink or red?"

 

"Hm? Well you're like a flower boy so- why not pink? Yeah." replied Louis.

 

"Oh."

 

"What?"

 

"I kind of liked the red one better. See it has yellow flowers on it."

 

"Then why did you ask?" Louis muttered.

 

"Can I take both?" Harry asked and he held both skirts in his hand, "Please?"

 

"Yeah whatever I expected that anyway."

 

Harry cheered and eyes were on the pair. Some people kept quiet because well Louis was a fucking rich man with power and they tried not to mutter shit towards the guy with a short crop top and a fucking skirt.

 

-

 

They had done their shopping and Harry was beat. As soon as they reached home he took the dozen of bags up to his room and plummeted into the bed.

 

Louis had followed up and groaned in annoyance when he received a message for some business crap, "Harry? Baby, I'll be back up later. Got some work to do!"

 

"Okay Daddy!" Harry called back and had already begun to unpack the sets of skirts and cute tips he bought along with at least one set of guys clothes. He personally didn't like it, but Louis insisted just incase. They were tossed a few ignorant terms, but Harry ignored them and swirled with his small bits of clothing on.

 

Now he was seated down on the floor  having fun with the bag full of toys Louis had bought him. This was amazing.

 

-

 

"What do you want?" Louis grumbled. He was impatient and he wanted to dress Harry up with his own hands, but here he was with another stupid call from his business partner, Liam.

 

"Well that's a nice way to talk to your business partner." The man spoke back.

 

"Yeah yeah- just why did you call?"

 

"Well you kind of have to go for a presentation back at the U.S. and sell our products there."

 

"What?" Louis groaned in annoyance, "Are you serious!" He just came across a pretty boy and he already had to leave out of the fucking country.

 

"Y-Yeah. We got to meet up with Zayn. Zayn's staying back here while we go head off. He was wondering if he could work over at your flat while we're off. His place is kind of under reconstruction."

 

Louis sighed and sat over his couch, "Whatever-"

 

Louis was cut off by a deep loud voice, "Daddy! Does this skirt make my bum look bigger."

 

"What was that? Daddy? I thought you were single!" Liam exclaimed.

 

"Hold on." Louis turned and choked a bit as the skirt was short over Harry's hips. Red and sparkly, matching the crop top he wore earlier. "Yeah babe, makes you look gorgeous. Daddy's a bit busy over the phone alright?"

 

Harry smiled and swirled around, rushing back up the stairs.

 

"Uh. I kind of single." Louis answered.

 

"Who the fuck called you Daddy?"

 

"I'm somehow now a sugar daddy overnight."

 

"What the hell?" Liam was perplexed, "How do you-"

 

"I thought it would be a one time fuck, trust me though one look at the kid you're hooked. He offered himself up and so yeah- now I'm his Daddy."

 

"Do you like just buy him stuff or-"

 

"Mate we were suppose to be talking about business!" Louis laughed, "But nah. Much much more than that. He's a really, really good lay. Fun fun fun, I could love him a bit cause he cooks amazingly as well. I hit the jackpot Li."

 

"That's great? Damn."

 

"Yeah anyway what did Zayn want?" Louis asked.

 

"He wants to like come over to work at your place."

 

"Oh yeah sure I guess." Louis whispered, "I'll uh I guess, send Zayn with the rest of the info and I'll get ready to leave."

 

"Alright."

 

-

 

Louis had walked back up the stairs with an annoyed reaction over his face because now he had to leave, fuck.

 

"Lou?" Harry called out. Louis had stepped up to the top of the stairs and saw the curly haired boy peek out from his bedroom, "You alright?"

 

"Yeah I just had a talk with my business partners. I have to go out of the country." He fumbled, "Zayn, he's a good friend working with us. He'll be over working since his place is being a bit shitty and yeah. Just careful with him though, he's like- he can be intimidating."

 

Harry had cute pout on his lips, "Already? We barely met and- that's not fair."

 

 

"Yeah I know. Still. We're pretty cool I mean. Here you are living in my house after just one night. Money and sex getting to my head," Louis laughed, "I need to prepare-"

 

"But-" Oh and of course Harry had stepped out of the room and wore one if his pink panties with lace on the edges, "I was hoping I could tend my Daddy tonight."

 

Louis glared, but his cock said otherwise, "I guess packing up could wait."

 

-

 

"Alright love I'll see you." Louis whispered against Harry's lips. The boy was happily fucked out and stained with their sexual substances, sleeping soundly but smiles as soon as Louis's lips had met his.

 

Louis kissed the sleepy boy and headed off to pack. It's already morning and Zayn was going to be here any minute to set out their plans.

 

-

 

Harry had woken up in a haze and smiled because his throat was sore from blowjobs and screaming Daddy all night. Crazy feeling, don't you think? It was extremely lovely, though. Louis probably left to go work with that one guy because he could hear voices echoing up the stairs and halls.

 

Quickly, he rushed to the bathrooms to wash himself off and set himself up. Maybe he could have a decent morning today in his comfy new clothes that Louis had bought him and maybe even be extra sweet and tend Louis and his mate.

 

Okay yeah, he's going to end up becoming some kind of house wife at this rate. Anyhow, he was humming to himself as he pulled on a white tank top and pulled on a fresh new skirt, it was a bit longer than yesterday's and had nice floral prints meeting up to his knees. Next, he sprayed on some strawberry scented perfume and quickly pulled on a hot pink scarf to tie around his head.

 

He looked quite dashing if he had to be honest.

 

"I wonder what they'd want to eat." He thought to himself as he headed on down the stairs, watching his feet as it hit the carpeted floor.

 

-

 

"Alright. I guess I'll be leaving at the end of this month? Great, I thought I had to leave so soon." Louis sighed in relief.

 

"Well don't worry. Really. You can have your time and then when it's time to go you'll be ready." The tan man with nice hair spoke with certainty, he was a lovely guy and beautiful too.

 

"Thanks Zayn. I'll be ready and I guess you could come help me out in the office before I leave, yeah?"

 

"Yeah, I'll be coming here."

 

As Louis talked with Zayn, they hadn't noticed the other lad was already in the kitchen working with different ingredients in order to create something fun to eat. It had only hit the two when they heard a voice chime through Louis's office room.

 

"I made cookies!"

 

The two heads shot up from paperwork and glanced by the open doors to see the curly haired lad standing on his feet, dainty stance, with his hands held out with a plate full of cookies.

 

Zayn's eyes widened as he took a glance at what the fucking kid wore. He was lost with how fit the kid was to even bother asking about who the hell he was in the first place.

 

Harry had walked on forward and bent over to place the dish down and smiled to the pair, "I am guessing you're Zayn right?" He pointed to the man as he sat right beside Louis, "Oh and Daddy, you don't mind me sitting here right?"

 

Louis was a bit lost with words because it was kind of unexpected to see Harry in his feminine form again while he was talking with Zayn, "Uh yeah it's uh fine. Um-"

 

"Who are you? Louis never told me he had settled down, let alone dating." Zayn inquired, "I'm pretty sure he's not your father either."

 

Harry blushed, that's right no one actually knows the situation at all. Oh right, "Oh, um- hi. I should introduce myself more properly. I'm uh Harry Styles. Sorry, I'm not like married to him nor am I his son. God no."

 

Louis watched as the two conversed comfortably, he felt kind of out of place, but he shrugged to himself and snacked on one of the cookies.

 

"Is there a reason why you dress up like that? Hmph, Louis. Never knew you could get someone into your fantasy so fast."

 

The older lad choked on his cookie, sputtering all over, "I-"

 

"Lou? You alright?" Harry asked frantically.

"Ahem yeah. Zayn, shut up. He likes to do it on his own. Just shut up."

 

Harry's face was fruiting red all over, "Uh yeah. Sorry. It's my thing I guess. I'm just into looking pretty is all."

 

"Oh. Alright." Zayn nodded, "I guess. You look really nice by the way."

 

Harry's lips shot up to a smile, "Oh thank you! This was one of my favorite skirts that I bought yesterday. Oh- sorry I tend to ramble."

 

"Nah it's fine. It's cute."

 

Okay. Louis's eyebrows shot up into that form where he tends to get awfully jealous, not like he was right at this moment, but really? Shooting these nice compliments all of a sudden? Hello?

 

"Oh, thanks again." Harry murmured, "Uh enjoy your cookies. I'll be heading off."

 

Louis smiled as Harry got up to his feet to edge away from the pair, "Oh Harry, I'm still here for a month. So, I'll be here for a couple of weeks."

 

"Really?" Harry smirked.

 

"Yeah, Zayn'll be coming now and then to work our plans out and after I leave he'll be over while I'm gone to work in my office." there was a tone in that statement though. Louis had a definite tone in there because it was a slight warning. A warning? Well yeah, Louis was going off for a 2 week trip and Harry's going to be left alone in his fucking flat while Zayn's coming over to work in his office.

 

He didn't want to raise doubt or assumptions, it's just, anything could happen. He got Harry to become his personal pet in just 2 days, who knows what would happen with Zayn and Harry. Louis shuddered to the thought.

 

"Alright, I understood." Harry then waved off and headed off to play with his items and organize his room.

 

"Say, where in the world did you get him?" Zayn inquired as soon as the pretty young lad had exited the office room.

 

For a moment Louis wanted to roll his eyes, but answered anyway,"I didn't get him anywhere. I just met him at a bar and then it just- it just kind of happened." Louis shrugged.

 

Zayn let out a suddenly laugh, startling Louis, "Really?"

 

"What?"

 

"I am pretty sure when he sat his arse next to you, he called you Daddy. Tell me about that."

 

"Zayn, mate, just shut up." Louis muttered.

 

"Ah? Is it something more dark than I thought?"

 

"There are something's people don't like to talk about."

 

Zayn chuckled, "Well, then. Just to be honest, I know the whole bro code. Got it? Don't need to tense up alright? I wouldn't take advantage of him."

 

"Well good to know you got the idea."

 

Zayn smiled, "Well course. I'll be coming over time to time. So let's get ready."

 

-

 

Well that was that. Through the couple of weeks Louis had with Harry, it's possible that they got incredibly closer. Not just through sensational sex, but through little dates they had and movie nights. Louis, yeah he was falling fast. Possibly because well, hey Harry can cook, he's beautiful, he lets Louis take him over, and god fuck the clothes he wears makes everything better.

 

But Louis was worried, too.

 

Zayn.

 

Zayn did promise in a way that he wouldn't think about laying a touch on Harry while he was gone, but paranoia got to him and it gets harder when Zayn comes over to their flat with a glint in his eye.

 

Really, this was probably all in Louis's head because he didn't like tell Harry, 'Hey I'm starting to love you and I'm scared Zayn will fuck you while I'm gone'

 

So that's just sticking to himself and as the time was ticking close to his leave, Louis could safely say that Harry and him were an item.

 

-

 

"Well I guess it's time for me to leave. I'll be back in two weeks." Louis said as he packed his last few items while Harry sat over the bed, watching.

 

"Already?" Harry pouted.

 

"Yeah-" Louis sighed looking up to the boy who had his hair held back again with another pink scarf wearing a light pastel pink robe with nothing underneath, "Aw love no pouting."

Louis chuckled and sat over the bed pulling Harry in, "Baby."

 

"I just don't want Daddy to leave." Harry murmured, "It'll be boring."

 

Louis sighed, "Well Daddy gets money and buys you all these pretty things." Hell, he does. Step into Harry's room and you'll suffocate from pretty lights and perfumes and all that pretty shit.

 

"Yeah-" Harry looked up and smiled as he quickly pecked Louis's lips, "I'll miss kissing you." He whispered, "And touching you, and your hands, and that-" he pointed down to where the layers of Louis's clothing his his cock.

 

"It's just two weeks. You're overreacting."

 

"Heeeyyy I never overreact. Two weeks?! Two weeks without cuddles? Kisses? Dicks? That's the apocalypse for me!" He whined.

 

"Yeah this is overreacting." Louis laughed and kissed Harry back, getting the boy to straddle his lips.  

 

"Whatever." Harry mumbled, "I guess I just like you. Like a lot. I might be breaking a whole load of stuff I ever believed in because one drunk night, one look at you, and then yeah. You own me and I love it. So much."

 

"Well of course I guess I do own you huh? Hmph. Honestly I love you a bit." Louis laughed and patted down the boy's back, "You're a good kid. Just make sure you don't end up like getting into a situation while I'm gone."

 

"Hm?" Harry pulled off of Louis who's a perplexed expression, "What do you mean?"

 

"Well uh, maybe it's just me, but like- yeah don't get yourself in with anyone else while I'm gone."

 

"Oh- Oh!" Harry lips raised to a grin, "I see what you mean." He chuckled, "Is it because of Zayn?"

 

"Hey I didn't say who." Louis's cheeks went red as he looked to the floor.

 

"Aw Daddy." Harry cooed, cupping Louis's cheeks and making their eyes meet, "You know I'm not like that. I already found a hottie."

 

"Really? What's he like."

 

Harry rolled his eyes, so that's how it's gonna be, "Well. He's really, really hot. Really. He has- hm- really pretty eyes and I just-" Harry shuddered a bit, "Like shake. Like they're holding me down."

 

Louis grinned, "What else he like?"

 

"Oh- yeah he has a fit body and a big big ass. When he fucks me down, I get to hold on. Really charming."

 

"So he's blessed there? Anywhere else?"

 

"Yeah, he's truly blessed. Oh and-" his hand trailed down Louis's chest and slowly went lower and lower. His eyes were bright and deep as he licked his plush, pink lips, "He's pretty blessed. Right. Here."

 

Louis's eyes closed and he pushed back against the headboard as he watched Harry crawl down, lips meeting with the area of his cock, "Hmmm. Does Baby like big toys like that?"

 

Harry giggled, "Hell, I do."

 

"Show me how much you love them."

 

"My pleasure, Daddy." With that Harry had his hands scurrying their way through Louis's trousers and lips already slick with want.

 

-

 

Louis had left hours later to catch his flight and left Harry behind to sigh and mope around the flat.

 

Louis did call though as soon as he had entered the airport and told Harry to just be patient and play with his toys and etc. He'll be back and tend his baby anyway.

 

-

 

After the first day, Harry was informed that Zayn was coming over to work with Louis's office and he quickly got to work. Slipping on his blue short shorts (hey he's got to clean the place so...) and a tight light yellow tank top and got to work. Hopefully, when Louis gets home he would be proud of all the cleaning he's done. Well it's only been Day one, but still.

 

Just as Harry worked with the floors, the doorbell chimed through the flat and quickly he got up to push his hair back and wipe himself down to get rid of the slight sweat on his thighs and legs.

 

"Coming!" He called out as he threw the towel away and ran to the door.

 

Unlocking he smiled his welcoming smile, "Hey, Zayn. Um nice to see you again. You can head towards the office."

 

Zayn was quite blown away, honestly his eyes were eating away as soon as the door opened to reveal Harry and his get up. Those long legs and lovely torso, "Oh uh hey, same to you. I'll head to the office then." He was trying to hold himself.

 

'Calm down Zayn. Yeah he's fit. Yeah you have an advantage, but you have a friend.' Zayn thought as he quickly entered the home.

 

"Would you like anything?" Harry inquired as he headed back to the kitchen, "I could make a few things if you'd like."

 

His tone was so innocent, Zayn was choking, "Yeah some coffee and those cookies you made last time would be nice. I'll go work now."

 

"Alright!"

 

-

 

Zayn typed away on the computer, his mind focused on the screen as his fingers worked the keyboard.

 

"Zayn?" Harry's voice bellowed through the closed door.

 

"Come in."

 

"Okay-" Harry stepped in and this time he had another dress up on. Tight leggings and a pink T-Shirt. Why did Louis have to po I this kid up, "I brought the snacks." He came in and placed the plate down, "If you need anything else just ask."

 

"Yeah I will."

 

"Okay i'll be going-"

 

"You can sit here if you'd like. Not like there's anything else to do." Zayn shrugged and Harry was smiling.

 

"Oh great. I honestly finished everything else and Louis's too busy to call." Harry sat down over a bean bag chair in the the corner and his knees buckled in a proper seating position.

 

"So- how's it with Louis?"

 

"He's lovely, I miss him a lot already." Harry blushed, "He's a great man. Very charming."

 

"Hm I know that for sure. We've been really close for a while."

 

"Yeah."

 

-

 

They conversed happily and shared the snacks Harry had made. It was really nice and they decided that at this point it was safe to claim their position as friends. Soon afterwards it was already time to make their leave.

 

"Well I'll see you again later. I'll be done with the project files by the end of this week." Zayn affirmed.

 

"Well alright. That's fine. At least I've got company till Louis comes home."

 

"Hm. Bye Harry."

 

"Bye!" With that Harry closed the door and prepared for bed.

 

'Fuck.' Zayn murmured.

 

-

 

That's how it was really for the first few days of the week. Harry would occasionally call Louis up and they would be chatting away and sometimes either end up sexting or skype fucking. Whatever it took to release the desiring need for each other.

Zayn would be coming over and get to his work and Harry would sit by him to keep company as they ate whatever he would make.

 

It's scary though, Harry enjoyed the company and offered Zayn snacks and such. Then there was Zayn who was terrified that he might end up doing something he might not really regret.

 

It's the first day of the second week and that's when things turned for the worst.

 

-

 

"Well I need to take a shower." Harry said as he placed the tray of tea, "I really need it."

 

Zayn glanced up, gulped as look at Harry who had his hair tied up, he was wearing those red short shorts, and a-a crop top? There was a layer of sweat on his skin and Harry huffed as he tried to fan himself

 

"I-I guess you could go-" Zayn stuttered, turning back to the computer screen, "take a shower."

 

"Great. Been working out a bit." Harry giggled. Fuck. "I needed to stay in shape."

 

"Mhm." Zayn murmured.

 

"Well if you need anything just knock on my door upstairs and I'll answer you." with that Harry had left off and rushed up the stairs to take a rinse under the shower head.

 

Zayn sighed, "Louis." He mumbled to himself, "Forgive me for I don't think I'll be able to hold on anytime soon, but I'll try."

 

-

 

Harry was in the shower, throwing his boxers off to the side and giggling to the water hitting his face. Taking his scented soap, he rubs down his body with grace. He's a pretty boy and he knew that, just needed to maintain the shape and physique for his grown Daddy.

 

Meanwhile, Zayn had been seated and took a sip of the tea, sputtering quickly because it's gone cold and there hasn't been any sugar. He sighed with slight fond because the kid brought him the drink right after he worked out and probably forgot in a rush.

 

"Ah god." He decided to warm up the tea anyway and headed off to ask Harry where he had his sugar box or something like that.

 

-

 

Harry stepped out of the shower and headed to his bedroom, searching for a mini dress that matched with his eyes for today. Before he did, he quickly slipped on a pair of purple panties. (They were his favorite and Louis loved the way they looked on him) then proceeded to dab down his body with a towel.

 

-

 

Zayn walked up through the stairs and noticed the door to Harry's room. He probably was done with his shower or something and Zayn huffed to himself as he tried to remind himself to stay in control and keep his hands to himself. Although his eyes ate away he tried to keep himself intact.

 

"Harry do you have sugar-" Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

 

"Oh!" Harry gasped as he heard Zayn's voice and shit.

 

He was bent over though, arse up in the air as he was wiping his legs down and quickly he got up to his feet again and swirled around, "Zayn I- uh do you need something?" He was beet red as he tried to cover over his chest with his towel out of instinct.

 

Zayn's mouth went tucking dry as he searched for words to say, "I needed uh sugar, but-" he gulped and looked down the boy's body. He was nearly naked before him and that white complexion catching his eyes, but then he stopped moving his glance as he saw purple panties over Harry's hips, "I found something even sweeter."

 

Shit Zayn. Shit.

 

Harry blushed and his face a bit into the towel, "T-The sugar is uh back at the second cabinet in the kitchen."

 

"Hm." Zayn stepped a few feet closer as Harry walked back, hitting the wall behind him, "I don't think I'm really in the mood for tea right now."

 

"Oh? I'll uh get you something else- oh." Harry gasped as two arms shot out, pelting by his sides as he was pushed up against the wall, "Z-Zayn?"

 

"Hm? Oh god." Zayn was breathless as he looked down Harry's wet curls strapped against his face, his arms crossed as he pressed the towel over his chest.

 

'Zayn you promised.' He pondered, 'Zayn you promised you wouldn't touch Harry.' Fuck it.

 

"You're really, really beautiful." Zayn whispered, one hand pointing out to touch over Harry's cheek, warm from blushing.

 

Harry was stuttering his breaths, "Zayn I- I can't I- please uh- move-"

 

"Do you really? Do you really want me to move?" Zayn questioned. His hand came down and quickly he snatched the towel out of Harry's grasp, causing him to yelp.

 

Zayn got even closer, his chest pressing up against Harry's, watching each and every breath falling from his lips.

 

"Y-Yeah. Zayn I- this isn't right I- I have someone." Harry whispered, but they came out like strangled ribbons as lips clasped over his bare collar bone.

 

It felt. It felt. It felt... So fucking good.

 

Harry whimpered, eyes going shut, "Mmmmm." He whined as Zayn's two hand met with the sides of his body, feeling him up and thumbs brushing against his nipples.

 

"Hm? Just this once. I tried to hold back, I promised, but- but I can't-" Zayn was whining now and his lips peppered down Harry's chest, smiling when arms wrapped around his neck.

 

"Z-Zayn-" he hissed as a tongue swiped over his hardening nipples, "I-I can't-"

 

But Zayn, he knew his words were a mere lie. He pulled off quickly and spun Harry around, his back pushed up against his own chest, Harry's wrists held down by one of Zayn's hand and the other playing along his waist.

 

"Oh goodness." Harry whimpered once more, barely able to react to the sudden turn.

 

"I can give you a good time. Judging by the way you look, you look like you need a good lay, it's been a while now don't you think?" Zayn murmured against Harry's ear, his hand pulling on the panties, trying to slip their way in and leaving goosebumps over Harry's skin.

 

He was right in a way, sexting and video calling weren't enough and the toys were getting old. Harry sighed, because all he could feel right now was a warm body touching him in his naked like state, barely thinking about the possible consequences.

 

"I-I need-"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"I need- I need you to touch me please."

 

"I'm already on it." Zayn chuckled and his hand had already made it's way down into Harry's underwear, fingers slowly fondling over his balls and gripping over his cock.

 

"Ah yes I needed this. One week's already been too long enough." He moaned, "too long."

 

"Hm?"

 

"Ah-" he gasped as Zayn's hand tightened, "Lou-Louis and I we f-fuck every two days so yeah and before him I used to go to bars to find someone. They're really heavy loaded with cash and I was- was looking for someone to own me. Then later Louis came along and yeah- sorry I ramble when I tingle a bit."

 

"Yeah I can tell, but it's cute." He chuckled, "Just like your body."

 

Zayn's hand continued to twitch, Harry sputtering nonsense as he threw his head back into the man's shoulder. He moaned and panted all while Zayn tried to keep him up and play with the pretty creature. Fuck it was too beautiful of a moment.

 

 

"So you're a whore?" Zayn questioned.

 

"Oh god no I hate it when people say that. I was searching, it's like my way of dating."

 

"Mmm okay." Zayn shrugged, "Say. You think I could give a-"

 

"Oh! Oh!" Harry shook at his face went incredibly red as Zayn's thumb ran over his slit, pushing and pressing down hard, "D-Do that again."

 

Zayn moaned and sucked into Harry's cheeks, the sounds of skin and lips smacking echoing the room.

 

"Well- looks like you need a break, beautiful."

 

"Unghhhhhh." Harry whimpered even louder, "Just- yeah anything. I- just touch me please please- touch me please please!" He was near to sobbing, fuck, "Fuck me please."

 

Zayn's hand slipped out and he looked at his hand to see the pre-cum slick over it, "Look at this. See how wet you are?" He muttered playing with the substance in his hand, "You want it that bad huh."

 

Harry nodded, "Quickly and fast just please. I- I need something."

 

"Alright, pretty boy."

 

-

 

"Harder please! F-Faster!" Harry was beneath the fan man's body, legs hitched up over the waist as their chests brushed.

 

It's been so long and he needed it, Harry was drowning in pleasure and his face was pressed against the pillow as he whimpered random slurs. Zayn was long, not thick as Louis's but he was touching Harry's insides really fast and Harry wouldn't stop arching his back.

 

"Almost- almost-" Zayn groaned and slumped over Harry's body as his hips worked and worked teid way through.

 

"Ungh. Zayn- Zayn! Z-Zayn!" Harry couldn't stop whimpering his name as his legs quivered and panties dangling from this ankle as the snogged, touched, and breathed against each other.

 

"Mph." Harry hummed with lips against his, their tongues clashing. Fuck it felt so good, so hot, and heated.

 

Zayn's hand grasped at Harry's wrists and pulled them up over his head as Harry's back arched like fine art, exposed before him and pretty soft skin. Zayn ducked down and kissed along Harry's chest, biting and sucking the red blushy skin.

 

"You taste-" Zayn moaned as he licked over the skin, sucking hickies and blowing air onto Harry's stomach, "So good."

 

"Ungh I- I shouldn't-" he whimpered, "I shouldn't be- oh oh god." his head was thrown back as Zayn's cock delved into his prostate, constantly pressing into his intimate area, pushing away the vulnerable personality he had and pulling out the slutty reputation he instilled into himself, "Lou's gonna get mad."

 

"He's never going to know." Zayn whispered and just then, he came into the boy, their two bodies going rigid as they laughed sickeningly through moans and pleasing sounds.

 

"He won't."

 

-

 

It's been a couple of days after that incident, the fucking and such, Harry couldn't really look at Zayn the same way as he used to. He feels hands, warm tan hands crawling over his nude skin. It wasn't a bad feeling, it just felt- misplaced. Louis was going to be returning home and a sudden rush of guilt washed over Harry because he was well, warned by Louis, but he slept with the man anyway. He shouldn't have, but he did.

 

Zayn had came over the next few days anyway because work was left and that needed to be dealt with. He didn't look at Harry, let alone ask him or talk about the situation. Harry would still offer the man snack and such, but didn't stay after and instead rush back to his room. It was a tad disappointing because during the time he had at the flat on his own, Louis hadn't called as much. He would momentarily, but other than that, not much. He was too stuck up with work.

 

Louis was going to be home and Harry was scared because- well he was scared that Louis would know one day and just leave him and he really can't have that. He just can't. He needed the feeling of belonging to someone, but because of his horny and immature side, there's a chance that he could lose it. Ridiculous isn't it? Might as well call him a whore even though he refuses to acknowledge that.

 

-

 

Two weeks were up, Louis was coming home. Harry was seated within the flat watching some stupid TV show. Wearing nothing but the usual clothes consisting of a hair tie, a pink T-shirt, and jeans. He sipped on a bit of lemonade when Zayn stepped out of the office room. This was how it was ever since there little mischief together. Harry assumed that Zayn felt a bit guilty for betraying Louis.

 

"Well." Zayn spoke up.

 

Harry still had his eyes on the television screen as the man continued.

 

"I guess- uh- after Louis comes back my work here is done. I uh finished the files and stuff and I got a call that my office is almost done."

 

Harry hummed, "Hm."

 

"I- uh- I'm." Zayn shuffled on his feet as he came to where Harry sat, sitting by him, but barely, "What we did was-"

 

"It was a mistake." Harry blurted, "It was just a mistake. Just keep it between you and me."

 

"Uh yeah, I know. I just wanted to know what you felt-"

 

"I felt nothing. Just guilt. I let- I let you take over me when I shouldn't have. I was-" HE gulped, "I was just being a mere slut."

 

"Harry no-"

 

"Just shut up, leave please I- I don't want anything to slip again cause we're alone like this." Harry whispered.

 

"Harry, just listen." Zayn mumbled and placed a hand over Harry's thigh, "You're not a slut. Alright? You're beautiful."

 

"Please no-"

 

"Yes you are. Louis's not a bad guy when it comes to picking people. I mean he came across you, how lucky was he?"

 

Harry nodded anyway, "I guess, just, don't touch me-" he gasped as he felt Zayn's finger edging up his leg.

 

No, no, no, no. They can't get through this again. Louis's coming home he even called that he'd be back. The problem was knowing when. Who knows, he could be stepping through the door and see this.

 

"Shh, baby. Please? One last time." Zayn pleaded.

 

Harry looked up with those long pretty lashes, glancing at Zayn who had a lustful glint in those brown eyes, "No. Zayn just-"

 

Zayn shook his head no and before Harry could react, he was pulled over onto Zayn's lap, his face pulled down to his and suddenly their lips were attached. Their lips were moving and Harry whimpered because it feels good, it feels really good and all he wants were warm bodies piling over him. Hands were squeezing his bum through his tight jeans-

 

Suddenly, the sound of falling keys to the floor was heard, "H-Harry?!"

 

Oh. Fuck.

 

"Louis!" Harry shouted as soon as he pulled off Zayn who groaned, trying to pull Harry back down, not realizing what just happened, "Zayn stop!" Harry pushed the man's hands off of him and quickly got himself off of Zayn.

 

"I- okay." Louis stood. He didn't know what to feel. Shock? Sadness? Anger? He laughed, "Wow. I knew my paranoia wasn't lying to me."

 

"Louis I-" Harry quickly went by him, reaching for a hug, "Daddy-"

 

"DO NOT, fucking touch me." Louis warned.

 

"Louis!" Zayn, once it finally fucking struck him what was happening, he stood as well, "Oh shit."

 

"Oh shit is right!" Louis chuckled, shaking his index finger as he pointed towards the pair, "And you!"

 

"Louis-" Harry whimpered, fuck there were tears in his eyes..

 

"You are a fucking slut!" he screamed, "You are a fucking whore! I knew it! I felt bad that I called you that when I first met you, but look at what you're doing now. Incredible, don't you think?"

 

"Daddy!" Harry exclaimed, he was wheezing now.

 

"Do not fucking call me that!" Louis screamed, "Get over here-" He stomped forward and quickly grasped Harry's arms.

 

"Louis what are you- ah!" Harry screamed as he was thrown against the wall with such force he didn't know Louis had, "Louis! Louis you're hurting me!"

 

Zayn, fuck, he was in such a sticky situation now, "Louis calm down-"

 

"DO NOT tell me to calm down, Zayn! I trusted your bloody ass!" Louis shouted over his shoulder and turned back to Harry who had his eyes wide open in fear, "You're feeling pain!? Huh!? You're feeling pain!?!?!" His  arms pressed against Harry's chest, pressuring him into the wall.

 

"What do you think I feel?! Well I'm hurting too! On the fucking inside! I was so damn excited to see the one I have fallen for and I catch him sleeping with another man!" Louis was all out screaming.

 

Harry was streaming tears, he was so scared and guilty, dammit, "Louis I'm sorry-"

 

"SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT!"

 

"Louis, put him down." Zayn mumbled, "Be mature about it. Please, Harry- Harry didn't do anything wrong alright?"

 

"What do you mean?" Louis then finally stepped away, but threw Harry down to the floor in the process, "What do you mean?!"

 

"I-I, I fucked with him okay? Just- I tried to keep control and he was just being a good host and I fucked with him alright? I ended up touching him. I made the first move okay?!" Zayn shouted.

 

"Get out." Louis muttered.

 

"W-What?"

 

"Zayn, I said get out. You made the first move? Alright. I get it now. Get out. We're done. Forget the fact that we were even friends. I'll work with you, but- you're dead to me."

 

Zayn scoffed, "Louis! You're out of your mind-"

 

"You fucking betrayed me. I'm out of my mind?" Louis rolled his eyes, he looked at Harry who was in fetal position, crying to himself, "You. Harry, we'll talk. Go get to your room and fucking stay there."

 

Harry didn't have to be told twice, he fucking ran, up to his room and locking the door.

 

"Louis please."

 

"Shut up. I'm not changing my decision just get out while you can."

 

"I-" Zayn sighed, "Okay just- don't be too hard on him."

 

Now that ticked Louis off, "GET THE FUCK OUT!"

 

-

 

That night, Louis didn't even go up to take a glance at Harry and he was just too angry about the situation to here Harry out at all. Harry of course, although he knew Louis was too angry to talk with, he hoped he could some how lighten the mood.

 

-

 

The next morning, Harry got to work. Slipping on his work skirt (yeah he has one, he likes the breeze) and a tank top, it's the break of dawn, but he galloped to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Louis was still asleep with his door shut closed, but he didn't mind. Harry knew, he fucking knew that he was the one at fault here and hopefully he could bring up the trust from Louis. The guilt choked at him, though, because yesterday Louis had indirectly stated he loved him. That probably explains why he wasn't kicked out of the flat, but oh god.

 

He sizzled up a couple of bacon strips, eggs, and of course set up Louis's favorite tea. "I'm sorry Louis." He whispered to himself as he took up the cooked items and headed off towards Louis's room.

 

When he stood before the door, he took in a breath and tucked a curl behind his ear as he stepped into the room, "Louis I-"

 

He stopped to see the man sleeping soundly and it struck Harry's heart to see how warm and lovely he looked. Edging on closer, he places the items down on the near by night stand and sat at the edge of the bed. Harry reached a hand out and held Louis's, entwining their fingers.

 

"You know, for a Daddy, you ace at being a rough one." Harry chuckled, "I'm sorry really. I didn't mean for it to happen. Zayn and I- there's no string attached. I swear. I-" He sniffled and wiped at his own face, "I'm sorry. I do have feelings for you, really. I guess I am a slut, whore, or whatever."

 

He sighed in relief, though, as he felt Louis squeeze his hand, "So yeah. I brought some breakfast for you." Harry pulled his hand away and headed off to leave when a grip pulled him back down.

 

"Louis?"

 

"You know, you're lucky I love you." Louis whispered, "Just a bit."

 

"I'm sorry." he whispered, taking a strong glance at Louis, "Louis I-"

 

He was cut off by Louis's index finger pressing over his lips, "I get it. I'm sorry I hit you or well threw you. You're not hurt, right?"

 

"Nah, it's alright. I like it rough." he giggled.

 

"Of course you do." Louis sat up and pulled Harry into his arms, "Trust is an important thing you know? It's hard to attain it, but easy to lose."

 

Harry nodded and released a breath as he fisted his hands over Louis's shirt, "Yeah."

 

"Well you lost mine and Zayn, ha, I broke off our friendship."

 

"Louis-"

 

"Listen, we needed to talk anyway. Thanks for the breakfast by the way I'll eat it. Anyway-" He pulled Harry's face up to have their eyes meet, "You got to rebuild it, Yeah you're a pretty boy and maybe you're not used to the idea of someone getting attached to you, but really. You have a choice. You asked me to be your Daddy, to fucking own you. Yet you just- that's not fair."

 

"Louis, I know alright? It just happened I swear it won't happen again. I don't- I don't know how we got into that situation okay? Please, forgive me? Just give me a chance." Harry pleaded, "After what we did, we just didn't talk at all. I was- I was desperate."

 

"Of course you were!" Louis snapped.

 

"Louis." Harry muttered sternly, "Come on please?" he whispered and wrapped his arms around Louis's neck, "Give your pretty boy a chance." Soon their eyes were closing up as Harry hovered his lips over Louis's, "Please?"

 

Louis sighed and gave a small, tight smile, "No."

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/orlouisharry)


End file.
